Innocence, Burnt Metal, and Quiet Intelligence
by cityburnworld
Summary: RiSo, Akuroku, Demizeku. M for later happenings. Song/BandFic. Dedicated to Riff, my bari sax.


_**Alrighty, I got this idea when I was listening to music during study hall, and three songs really stuck on me. **_**Lose It _and_ Wait For You, _by _Atreyu _and _Diary of Jane, _by _Breaking Benjamin. _So I was thinking about how to incorporate them into a good FanFic, and this is what I came up with. I hope you guys enjoy it, because I have a feeling it'll be really fun to write. So, here I go!!_**

**_Oh, by the way, Mantua is where I live and some of these people actually exist, such as Ferg, our amazing band director! Crestwood is real too, and the Strifes actually are set to live in my house! (Nom... I wish they lived here now. .)_**

**_

* * *

  
__Chapter One_**

**Lose It**

_Standing on the edge,  
__Battle in my head,__  
I'm dying to know,  
I'm dying to know._

Winter has made it's descent on Mantua, a small town in Ohio. As the final bell of Crestwood High School rings, dreary children pour from the dank, dungeon-esque halls of the poor, understaffed establishment. Car tires crunch on freshly fallen snow, hardly heard over the roar of teenage angst echoing through the parking lot. Freshmen and sophomores, unfortunate not to have a license, take down the hill in the front yard, leading to the buried sidewalks of the small downtown area. Several take off for McDonalds or Subway, few actually trekking home. Among the sorry group of senior home-walkers is Sora, a seventeen year old who practically lives in Crestwood's back yard--or at least through the woods.

Sora's never been one for violence--his friend's call him a "pansy ass" on a regular basis--so when Riku and Leon, only two of the massive group of teens walking to his house, start to get into it, he hangs back from the pack a little and reflects to himself. That is, until Kairi, a dominatrix-like sixteen year old, falls into step with him.

"Oh my gosh, Sora, you're never going to believe what just happened to me!" she rambles quickly, popping her gum.

He brightens up a little and wonders, "What?

"That jerk Riku just threw snow down my shirt!"

Sora's eyes can't help but trail to her chest, which is, indeed, soaked with snow. "If you were wearing a proper coat..."

The pink haired girl glares at him and huffs, walking faster. "Riku!" she shrieks when another ball of snow hits her square in the head.

Laughing, Sora decides to join the fight. He didn't mind that the neighbors probably want to kill him for bringing all of them over on a regular basis. They should be used to it; loudness stuck to Sora like glue. Besides, they do have band practice later that night, and it's senseless for them all to go home just to come back.

Yes, it's true. They're all band things. Every last one of them. They're also all first chair players, which is the highest accomplishment a band member could hope for.

"Hey, Namine, do you think they fixed my trumpet? Ferguson is going to be pissed if I can't rehearse tonight," Sora questions after the fighting has ceased, with a final blow in the face to Leon.

"I hope to hell they did! What were you thinking, leaving it on your chair next to Will? He's a fucktard!"

Sadly, Sora had made the mistake of leaving his expensive-ass trumpet next to the band's biggest moron, Will. He's the second chair player, and he was goofing around with his friend's when he knocked the silver instrument from it's usually safe perch, breaking the tuning valve.

"Leon..." the brunette growls when he's pelted in the arm with a snowball. The fight ensues, yet again, until they reach the chocolate milk colored house at the top of the hill they've been climbing.

**Wait For You**

_It started with a kiss,  
and turned out something else.  
The blood coils in through my veins,  
I think of no one else.  
I never believed in much,  
but I believe in this.  
I'm incomplete without you,  
I'd kill to taste your kiss._

Roxas scowls at the flock of teenagers in his path as he turns into his driveway. _Perhaps if Sora would learn to drive, these idiots would _not_ be blocking my way..._

Putting the car in park, he, Zexion and Demyx step out of the car, laughing at the snow-soaked bunch turning up the driveway. His brother, Sora, couldn't have more obnoxious friends if he tried. Him? He has Dem and Zex, and he's okay with that.

The three seventeen year old musicians immediately raid the kitchen once inside, ignoring Roxas' brother and legal guardian, Cloud, who's sitting at the dining room table with his feet up, watching tv.

"Hey, dumbfucks," the college student greets them. "What's with the mob about to attack our side door?"

"Ugh... We have band tonight, and Sora felt the need to bring _all _of his friends home first."

As if on cue, the gaggle of walking hormones flings open the door and stomps in, banging the snow off their shoes while continuing their conversation at about twelve clicks too loud.

"Hi Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith!" Cloud greets the group.

"HI CLOUD," comes the ridiculous response. The three brooders cringe, grabbing their snack of chips and salsa, and run upstairs to Roxas' room.

Locking the door behind him, Roxas flings himself onto his bed, groaning loudly. "They never shut up..."

"Dude, tell me that is not the new Soul Caliber game [out of date, I know]," Demyx says cheerily, grabbing the case off his tv stand. "Can we play it? Please?!"

Roxas laughs and sets up the game for the two no-longer-guests-we're-totally-family-here friends. While they fight each other, he opens his laptop and checks his email, hoping to hear from this person he met on Mystery Google. Their screen name is xmusicislifex, but he has no idea what gender they are. They've talked a few times, but haven't found out much personal information yet.

Sure enough, he has one unread message:

**Hi, xbarisaxx, how are you? I got bored during study hall and decided to email you. I have a really funny story to tell you, actually. See, my friend and I always joke around about how I never answer my phone, so I told him, "I wouldn't answer my phone if Jesus himself called me." Well, today at lunch he took my phone out of my pocket without me noticing and changed his name to Jesus in my contacts. Then he snuck it back and called me. When it said "Jesus is calling," I about died! He's such a jerk... I'm gonna miss him when I have to move.**

Laughing to himself, Roxas clicks "reply:"

**Dude, totally epic. You're moving? Where to? And, if you don't mind me asking, are you a girl or a guy? I'm a little curious.**

He sends the email and starts to fool around on The Sims 2. He's just made a family of bald vampires when the screen closes and an i.m. pops up.

**xmusicislifex: thats for me to know, and you to find out**

**xbarisaxx: no fair, dude. or ...dudette?**

**xmusicislifex: you're so weird. go ahead, guess.**

**xbarisaxx: fine, but only if you do too.**

**xmusicforlifex: you're a ...girl?**

**xbarisaxx: ha. haha. hahaha. no. but, you are?**

**xmusicforlifex: dude, not a chance.**

Roxas doesn't know why his heart falls when he reads that, but it depresses him a little.

**xbarisaxx: oh, sorry, man. so what instrument are you?**

**xmusicforlifex: bari sax.**

**xbarisaxx: seriously?! me too!**

**xmusicforlifex: O.o really, dude? i kinda knew that.**

**xbarisaxx: how? ...oh... yeah...**

**xmusicforlifex: i hope there isn't another player where i'm moving to...**

**xbarisaxx: where to?**

**xmusicforlifex: can't say.**

**xbarisaxx: why not?**

**xmusicforlifex: i dunno. doesn't seem like a good idea.**

**xbarisaxx: oh, thats okay... well, when're you moving, then?**

**xmusicforlifex: soon.**

**xbarisaxx: oh. we're supposed to get another bari player tonight... his name is ...axel, i think?**

**xmusicforlifex: ...oh. good luck with that...**

**xbarisaxx: ha, yeah... well, my friends are bothering me to go back to the school. they love to get there early, but i don't wanna go at all...**

**xmusicforlifex: don't blame you, dude. well, maybe he'll be cool.**

**xbarisaxx: ha. haha. hahaha. yeah. right. bye.**

**xmusicforlifex: talk to you later.**

Shutting his laptop, Roxas turns to the whining teens and ushers them out the door, almost as quickly as they came in.

**The Diary of Jane**

_If I had to_  
_ I would put myself right beside you_  
_ So let me ask_  
_ Would you like that?_  
_ Would you like that?_

Grabbing his euphonium out of it's case, Demyx takes his seat next to Roxas, the lead baritone saxophone player. They start a little conversation about one of the pieces, but when he looks around to find Zexion, he sees him sitting in his seat, french horn on the ground next to him, writing in a little book of some sort. Excusing himself from Roxas, he sneaks over and sits down next to the teen, looking over his shoulder.

"What'cha doin?"

When Zexion notices him, he flips the fuck out and slams the book shut. "Absolutely nothing of any importance. Did you need something?"

"No, I was just curious. What is that?"

"Did I not just say?"

Demyx huffs and crosses his arms. "Fine. Be all secret-y. Don't tell me. But I _will_ find out."

"Sure... Sure..."

When the first chair flautist, Namine, sits down in front of them, Demyx taps her on the shoulder. "Do you know what Zexy has been writing in?"

She shrugs, "Not a clue, Dem Dem. Sorry."

"Ugh..." Turning back to the blue haired eighteen year old, he grumbles. "I'll find out, one way or another. I'll find out."

* * *

_**Hm, sorry for gypping The Diary of Jane part. I didn't have a lot to say right away. Review and favourite?  
Pretttyyyyyy please?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Number XV Rexene**_

_So long as the king loves music, all is well with the land.**  
**_


End file.
